S1 E10 Zetling Onesome Script
Episode Start CatZeti And Flare Wolf are Battling Expletoids. Flare Wolf. 'You Call Someone in For Some Backup if i Need It! CatZeti Pauses While Flare Wolf Finishes Up The Expletoids '''CatZeti. '"This Might Be A Good time to Use this second Card Zazz gave Me. She Holds up the Mystery Card. and Taps it to the Comuniputer. A Pastel Blue Beam of Light Shines through the Beam Bulb. When The Summoning Finishes. Zetling Zazz Is Summoned. He Looks Left And Right then Giggles at the Camera. CatZeti looks at Him with a Ashen Look On Her Face. 'CatZeti. '''So Sparky.. What is this Supposed to Represent? Sparky Looks up Zetling Zazz on his Charapad. '''Sparky. '''It Says Here That Zetling Zazz is One Of those Time Machine Nursery Characters... Camera Pan Up on Zetling Zazz '''Sparky. '... In other Words He is A Baby Version Of Zazz... Camera Shift Back to Sparky and CatZeti 'Sparky. '... Yet Still Exists at the Same time as his Grown Version. Camera Cut Back To Zetling Zazz. Who is Now Standing and Tries To Step. But Falls over. Well That Will Explain the Chibi Look. Flare Wolf Enters the Scene '''Flare Wolf. Well it Looks like I Didn't Really need that Backup after all. Anyway what did that card... CatZeti. I Can Explain Next Scene. Inside the CZ Pent. Jibanyan. 'Well here's Your Bottle. Camera Zooms in On Jibanyan. Who is Getting Sprayed By the Juice. Zetling Zazz Laughs insanely at Jibanyan's Misfortune '''Jibanyan. '(Yelling). DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! Zetling Zazz Starts Crying. a Fountain of Tears Rain From his Eyes 'Jibanyan. '(Gasps) Nyo Nyo Nyo, Don't Get that idea. Jibanyan Gives Zetling Zazz his Rattle Calming him down He shakes it A Few Times. Zetling Zazz Places his Pacifier in his mouth, Then Giggles and holds it in his Long tongue. '''Jibanyan. '''Better now little guy? Scene Change to Zetling Zazz In a Protective Pen Alone. his Eyes Glow Blue for a Second, Meaning an Aura Surge Zetinyan and Jibanyan Come To Check On Him '''Zetinyan.' '''So Little Guy How's It Going Zetling Zazz Looks at them annoyed The Crawls up to them '''Zetling Zazz. '''What are you looking at? '''Jibanyan. '''Woah! You Can Talk! '''Zetling Zazz. '''To Select Few, And i Haven't Done full Rebel Yet. '''Jibanyan. '''Full Rebel? I Knyow You Cry To Get your Way, Isn't That a bit.. Angered, Zetling Zazz Shakes his Rattle at Jibanyan. '''Zetling Zazz. '''Did You Question Me? Well now that i'm Near You i'm Going to try and Walk Again Zetling Zazz take His Pacifier out of his mouth and Slowly Stands up. And tries to Step but Just Fell Down Again. '''Zetling Zazz. '''Auugh I Still need some Work '''Zetinyan. '''Hey, I Nyoticed Your Diaper was A bit Saggy. You Should Ask CatZeti ... '''Zetling Zazz. '''I'm Perfectly Fine! Now Leave Me Alone. '''Jibanyan.' Yeesh you Don't Have to Snap at Us. Nyeow Jibanyan and Zetinyan Leave. CatZeti Enters The Room. CatZeti. Alright Time To Change Your Diaper Little gu... Zetling Zazz isn't in the Pen. CatZeti. Where Did He Go? He is Behind a Chair Leg and Looks down at his Full Diaper, Still not wanting To Be Changed But CatZeti Found Him CatZeti. '''There You Are You Little Rascal. Scene Cut to Zetling Zazz at the Changing Station. He Starts Crying. Jibanyan Comes To Watch him '''Jibanyan. So, You Haven't Told me Why you are So Reluctant to be Changed. Zetling Zazz Doesn't Answer due to How Loudly he is Crying CatZeti. '''I Understand you Don't Like this to much. But this will only Take A few Minutes. Jibanyan Watches with a Curious Expression '''CatZeti. '''And There You Go! That Wasn't So Hard Wasn't It. Zetling Zazz Stands Up With His new Diaper. Which has Three Stars rather Than one. '''Jibanyan. Nyeow how do you feel out being. Zetling Zazz Hits Jibanyan in the Face with His Rattle and Then Yawns '''CatZeti. '''You Sound Tired. I'd Better Let You Nap. Scene Cut To Zeling Zazz in the New Time Machine Nursery Segment of CZ Pent Sleeping in a Wooden Bar Crib With Mobile. Suddenly His Eyes open and he Drops his Pacifier. '''Zetling Zazz. '''I'm Wide Awake! (Starts Crying loudly and Hysterically) CatZeti, Jibanyan and Zetinyan Run into the Room. '''CatZeti. '''Whats The Matter? '''Zetinyan. '''I Don't Think he Wants to Nap Zetling Zazz Stands and Filled with Tears, Shakes his Rattle at The Two. '''Zetling Zazz. '''YOUR'E SO RIGHT I DON'T! YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!!! (Cries Louder) '''CatZeti. '''I Think i Know what will wear him down. CatZeti Turns on the Dreamlight and Mobile, The Tinkling of Music box Plays, Zetling Zazz Stops Crying, places his Pacifier Back Into his Mouth and Starts to nod off. The 3 Then Quietly Walk out of the Room and shuts the Door Scene Change to the Doorway. The Normal Zazz Bursts in '''Zazz. '''YEAAAAH. The Thunderstrike Concert was Awesome... '''CatZeti. '''Quiet.. Zazz did not know why CatZeti was Telling him to be Quiet. Then Leads him to the TMN Room where Zetling Zazz is Sleeping. '''Zazz. '''Woah, You DID A Pretty good Job '''CatZeti. '''Sure Did, And You Were Quite the Handful. Episode end Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts